Lady Lovelylocks and the Pixietails: Disneyworld Adventure
by willfrieden
Summary: Pete & Tracy notice something strange is happening to all of the colors at Disneyworld while they and their families are there; they try to enlist the help of Lady Lovelylocks and her friends, not knowing that it's all part of Duchess RavenWaves's dastardly plot to lure and capture Lady Lovelylocks and cut off her golden hair. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was enjoying a nice day in Disneyworld. The nice rides, the nice food and everything. Suddenly, however, people started to freak out because the colors were suddenly missing! Two people named Pete and Tracey alongside their families were starting to freak out! "What is going on with the colors"?! Asked Pete. "I have no idea"! Said Tracy. "We were just enjoying a nice day in Disneyworld when all of a sudden this happened"! Said Pete.

"Yeah, this is weird"! Said Tracy. "We need to enlist help from Lady Lovelylocks"! Said Pete. "Yeah'! said Tracey. So, Pete and Tracy went to find Lady Lovelylocks and her friends and enlist their help. Little did they realize was that the colors being drained was a plot by the Duchess RavenWaves in order to lure Lady Lovelylocks and cut her golden hair! "This plan is falling into place perfectly"! Said Duchess RavenWaves as she laughed evilly!

Meanwhile, Tracy and Pete found Lady Lovelylocks and her friends. "Do any of you know what is going on with the colors"? Asked Pete. "I'm clueless as to why the colors from Disneyworld are draining"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "This is a mystery alright, we will figure it out"! Said Pete. "Yeah'! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends! Will they be able to figure out what's going on? Find out the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

When when last left off, Pete, Tracy, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends were trying to figure out who got rid of the Disneyworld colors! They then time traveled to the real world! "Wow, we sure look different"! Said Pete. "Yep"! Said Tracy. "We need to figure out who got rid of the Disneyworld colors and fast"! Said Lady Lovelylocks! "Right"! Said Tracy. "Yeah"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends!

Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves was getting closer to their location! "Just wait Lady Lovelylocks, I'm coming for you"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves! "Ok, so we are at the Disneyworld hotel resort"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, we will get a room and figure out a plan on how to get the Disneyworld's colors back"! Said Tracy. "I sure hope we have a full proof plan"! Said Pete. "We will"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "I'm getting hungry"! Said Pete.

"Well, let's go eat then"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah"! Said Pete. "Let's go to the seafood restaurant down there that sounds good"! Said Lady Lovely locks' friends. "Yeah"! Said Tracy. Then, Tracy, Pete, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends in live action went down to eat at the seafood restaurant.

Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves traveled similarly to Pete, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends! Then, she was in the real world as well. She then found a mirror and freaked out! "Wow, I look weird in the real world, oh well"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. "I will also take over that idiot Lady Lovelylocks' kingdom"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "You sure will"! Said the Comb Gnomes. They all laughed evilly!

Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends all ate at the seafood restaurant, each ordering different food. "What did you order"? Asked Pete. "I ordered shrimp"! Said Tracy. "Cool"! Said Pete. "For me, I ordered salmon"! said Lady Lovelylocks. "Cool"! Said Pete. "We ordered calamari"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Cool, I ordered squid"! Said Pete. "Cool"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yep"! said Pete. "So, what's the plan to get the colors back? Asked Tracy.

"To be honest, I'm not sure of a great plan, yet"! Said Pete. "We will come up with one though, and then we will stop whoever is responsible for this'! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah'! Said Tracy. After they were done eating at the seafood restaurant, Lady Lovelylocks, Pete, Tracy, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends went back to the resort. They then decided the best plan was just to wait it out and see if any more attacks were imminent. "I guess waiting it out is the best thing we can do"! Said Pete.

"Yeah"! Said Tracy. So, Tracy, Pete, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends were all in their room in the resort. Then, it was getting late. "It's getting late, we should get to sleep"! Said Pete. "Night"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Night"! Said Pete. "Night"! Said Tracy. "Night"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. Little did they realize was that Duchess Raven Waves and her Comb Gnomes saw that they were sleeping! "Perfect, now is time to capture Lady Lovelylocks, go get her"! Whispered Duchess Raven Waves.

The Comb Gnomes did as bidden and got Lady Loveylocks! She tried screaming help but shew was gagged before she could! "You're coming with me"! Said Duchess Raven Waves"! Then, she left the resort to cause even more havoc ... What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left off, Duchess Raven Waves kidnapped Lady Lovelylocks! "LET ME GO"! Yelled Lady Lovelylocks. "I don't think so"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. "You won't get away with this, my friends will find you and destroy you"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, right, I will soon have your hair"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves.

Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy, and Ladylovelylocks' friends were all asleep and had no idea that Lady Lovelylocks was kidnapped. Then, it was the next morning. "Where did Lady Lovelylocks go"? Asked Pete. "Great, that fiend Duchess Raven Waves must have kidnapped her while we were asleep"! Said Tracy. "That's great"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

"Well, we will find her and rescue her"! Said Pete. "Yeah"! Said Tracy. Meanwhile ... "LET ME GO"! Said Lady Lovelylocks as she tried to struggle. "Struggling won't help, we are almost there to ruin your life"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. "What do you plan on doing"?! Asked Lady Lovelylocks angrily. "I plan on taking over the world and draining all of the colors of Disneyworld, also, taking your hair will be great"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "You won't get away with this"! Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Oh wait, I already am"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves Evilly. The Comb gnomes agreed and also laughed! Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were on the trail to find where Duchess Raven Waves took her. "I can't believe we couldn't hear her last night"! Said Pete. "Yeah, I know and Duchess Raven Waves can be really far away by now"! Said Tracy.

"We will stop her if it's the last thing we do"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yeah"! Said Tracy. Meanwhile ... "We are here at my hideout where Tracy, Pete and your stupid pathetic friends will never find me"! Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "They will find me, and you will pay for this"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Ooh, I'm so scared"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. "You better be"! Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"I'm not scared of you, if anything you better be scared of me because when I'm done with getting your hair, I'm going to get rid of you"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Try it"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "I will after, I get your hair"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were still searching for Duchess Raven Waves when suddenly, it began to rain! "Great, it's raining"! Said Tracy. "Looks like we need to find some shelter before we find Lady Lovelylocks"! Said Pete.

"Yeah, but Duchess Raven Waves better not do anything to our friend"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yeah"! Said Pete. "We will destroy her"! Said Tracy. What will happen and will they find Duchess Raven Waves? Find out in the next chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left off, Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were searching for Lady Lovelylocks and had to stay in shelter. "We will find Lady Lovelylocks"! Said Tracy. "Yeah"! Said Pete. "Yeah, and we will teach Duchess Raven Waves a lesson"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves was going to go out to eat. "Comb, gnomes, I'm going to go eat and I will bring you stuff back, may you watch Lady Lovelylocks, to make sure she doesn't escape"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "The comb Gnomes nodded! "Good, I will be back"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. Then, Duchess Raven waves left to go eat lunch!

"You won't get away with this"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah we will get away with this"! Said Dullah, the blue Comb Gnome. "You can talk"?! Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, except for the purple one, but we sometimes choose not to"! Said Dullah. "Well, my friends will be here soon and you will regret what you have done"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah right"! Said Snags.

Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were almost there to Duchess Raven Waves' area after the rain stopped! "We may almost be there"! Said Pete. "We will rescue Lady Lovelylocks if it's the last thing we do"! Said Tracy. "Yeah"! Said Lady Lovelylocks's friends. "Good thing the rain stopped"! Said Tracy. "Yeah"! Said Pete.

Meanwhile, Lady Lovelylocks managed to distract the Comb gnomes by making them fight. She then bit on the rope since she wasn't gagged, and was able to escape! "Now to find Tracy, Pete and my friends"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. After Lady Lovelylocks escaped, the gnomes discovered it! "This is your fault"! Said Dullah. "Mine, it's yours"! Said Snags. "The boss isn't going to be happy"! Said Dullah.

Meanwhile, Lady Lovelylocks was about to be at her friends location. She then found them! "Here I am"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "How were you able to escape"? Asked Tracy. "I distracted those pathetic Comb Gnomes"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Wow"! Said Pete. "Yep"! Said Lady Lovelylocks.

Meanwhile, however, Duchess Raven Waves came back. Upon discovering that Lady Lovelylocks escaped, she wasn't happy at all! "WHERE DID LADY LOVELYLOCKS GO"?! Asked Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "We don't know"! Said Dullah. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP WATCH OVER HER"! Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"Well, she distracted us"! Said Snags. The purple Comb Gnome just nodded. "WELL, LET'S GO TRACK HER DOWN, NITWITS"! Said Duchess Raven Waves. What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left off, Duchess Raven Waves was steaming mad at her Comb Gnomes for letting Lady Lovelylocks escape! "YOU DIMWITS ARE GOING TO FIND LADY LOVELYLOCKS RIGHT NOW"! Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "Fine", said Snags angrily. "Fine", said Dullah angrily. Meanwhile, Lady Lovelylocks and her friends were plotting a way to stop Duchess Raven Waves from taking her hair.

"So, how are we going to stop Duchess Raven Waves from taking your hair"? Asked Pete. "We will, we just need to come up with a plan"! Said Tracy. "Right", said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. Then, Fair Hair and Maiden Curly Crown then showed up! "Hey Fair Hair and Maiden Curly Crown, how are you doing"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks.

"We are doing great, how about you"? Asked Fair Hair. "I'm doing great"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "That's good"! Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yep"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "What's going on right now"? Asked Fair Hair. "Duchess Raven Waves is going after me for my hair, and the kingdom"! Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Well, we can't let her get away with this, let's make a plan to stop her"! Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Right"! Said Pete. "We will stop her from taking over our kingdom and taking Lady Lovelylocks' hair"! Said Tracy. "Yeah"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' other friends. Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves and the Comb Gnomes were looking for Lady Lovelylocks.

"It's going to take forever to find Lady Lovelylocks, all thanks to you"! Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "We are sorry"! Said The Comb Gnomes. "Sorry's not good enough, you will be punished after this"! Said Duchess Raven Waves, still angry. "This is your fault"! Said Dullah. "Mine, it's yours"! Said Snags. "Is not"! Said Dullah. "Is too"! Said Snags. "Is not"! Said Dullah. "Is too"! Said Snags. "Is too"! Said Dullah. "Is not"! Said Snags.

"ENOUGH"! Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were devising a plan to stop Duchess Raven Waves from taking her hair and taking over the world. "Hopefully, we can come up with a great plan"! Said Pete. "We will"! Said Tracy.

"So, we know that she wants your hair, so how about we cut off some of our hair and pretend it's golden in order to trick Duchess Raven Waves"? Asked Fair Hair. "That would be perfect"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "I hope Duchess Raven Waves can get easily fooled by this'! Said Tracy. 'Me too"! Said Pete. "We will try it"! Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yep, I'm so sick of Duchess Raven Waves'! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "We are all sick of her"! Said Pete.

"Yep"! Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Let's put the plan into motion"! Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah"! Said Tracy. "I agree, let's do this"! Said Fair Hair. "Just wait Duchess Raven Waves"! Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. What will happen, and will Duchess Raven Waves fall for the golden hair trick? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left off, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were setting a trap for Duchess Raven Waves! "This will surely fool that annoying Duchess Raven Waves" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "I agree, I'm so tired of her trying to take over the kingdom, and not to mention, take your hair" Said Pete. "Yeah, I know" Said Tracy. "Don't worry, she will be fooled this time" Said Fair Hair.

"Yeah" Said Curly Crown. "That fool Duchess Raven Waves will surely fall for this" said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yep" said Tracy. Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves alongside the Comb gnomes were still searching for Lady Lovelylocks!"I will have that hair and take over the kingdom" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Then, Duchess Raven Waves found the fake hair!

"Hey, there's Lady Lovelylocks' hair" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "What if this is a trick"? Asked Snags. "Yeah" Said Dullah. "It's not a trick, fools it's her hair, and with this, we can take over the world" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "Well, I hope you're right" Said Dullah. "Yeah" Said Snags. Meanwhile ... "Ha, that fool Duchess Raven Waves fell for it" Whispered Pete as they were watching from the bush. "That's what she gets" whispered Lady Lovelylocks. "I agree" Whispered Maiden Curly Crown.

Then, Duchess Raven Waves, Dullah and Snags left! "What fools" Said Fair hair. "I agree" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yep, I can't believe how easily Duchess Raven Waves was fooled by that trick" Said Pete. "I know" Said Tracy. "Hopefully she doesn't come back though" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"She won't and if she does, we will be ready to stop her from taking over the world" Said Fair Hair. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. Meanwhile ... "THIS ISN'T LADY LOVELYLOCKS' HAIR, THEY MUST HAVE TRICKED US" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "What are we supposed to do"? Asked Snags. "Yeah"? Asked Dullah. "We will find them and trap them, then take her hair and take over the world" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

Meanwhile ... "So, want to go eat lunch now"? Asked Pete. "Sure, why not" Said Tracy. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Let's see what we can find" Said Fair Hair. "Yep" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "I agree" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. They then went to search for a restaurant. "There seems like a good restaurant" Said Pete. "Pizza does sound pretty good" Said Tracy. "I agree" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Then, let's go in the pizza place" Said Fair Hair. "Yeah" said Lady Lovelylocks's friends.

Meanwhile, Duchess Raven Waves managed to pinpoint wherePete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were. "This will teach them to fool me" She said angrily. What is Duchess planning to do while they are at the restaurant? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were at the pizza restaurant. Little did they know was that Duchess Raven Waves was on the way.

"Those fools think they can fool me into believing that I had Lady Lovelylocks' hair" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "I know" Said Dullah. "Yep" Said Snags. "Little do they realize, I'm on the way" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves.

Meanwhile, , Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were eating pizza and having a great time. "This pizza sure is good" Said Pete. "Yeah, I know" Said Tracy. "It sure was fun fooling Duchess Raven Waves" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"I agree" Said Fair Hair. "Nobody likes Duchess Raven Waves" Said Pete. "Yeah, I know, everyone is getting tired of her trying to take over the kingdom, and I'm tired of her trying to take my hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah I know' Said Lady Lovely locks' friends.

Then ….. "NOBODY FOOLS ME"! came a voice. "Uh oh" Said Tracy. The voice was none other than Duchess Raven Waves. "What do you want Duchess Raven Waves"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks angrily. "That's easy, to take over the world and take your hair" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves.

"Fat chance of that happening" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah, you think we aren't going to fight" Said Fair Hair. "Oh blah, blah blah" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah idiots" Said Snags. "Yep" Said Dullah.

"Be quiet Snags and Dullah" Said Pete. "Make us" Said Snags. "Yeah" Said Dullah. "Why do you want to take over the world so badly anyways"? Asked Lady Lovelyocks' friends. "Simply because I can, and with Lady Lovelylocks' golden hair, it will help in my diabolical plot" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves.

"We refuse to let you take Lady Lovelylocks' hair" Said Fair Hair. "Yeah" Said Tracy. "Oh, don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance against us" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "We won't know until we try now do we" Said Pete. "Yeah" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Bring it on" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah" Said Snags. "You will lose" Said Dullah. "I don't think so" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends all found themselves in a fight against Duchess Raven Waves, Dullah and Snags. Who will win the fight? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left off, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair, Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were fighting against Dullah, Snags and Duchess Raven Waves. "I'm so tired of you idiots fooling me" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "So what, stop trying to take over the kingdom and my hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks angrily. "Why don't you make me" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah" Said Snags.

"We will, just you wait and see" Said Pete. "Yeah" Said Tracy. "You'll regret messing with us" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Don't make us laugh" Said Dullah. "Yeah, we will get your hair Lady Lovelylocks" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah right, we will beat you in the battle" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah" Said Fair Hair. "Bring it on" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

The battle then continued and Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah tied up Lady Lovelylocks' friends, Pete and Tracy. "You won't get away with this" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yeah I will, once I get rid of all of you, I will take Lady Lovelylocks' hair" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "Quit trying to take over the world, we are getting tired of this" Said Pete. "Nobody cares" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"I agree, nobody cares what you think, we will get Lady Lovelylocks' hair and then after that, nobody will stop our boss" Said Snags. "Yep, it seems you idiots are going down" Said Dullah. "Oh blah, blah and more blah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah you think you will be able to take my hair but you fools are not going to be able to" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "We will see about that" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

The battle then continues and Duchess Raven Waves ties up Maiden Curly Crown and Fair Hair. "Let us out of here" Said Fair Hair angrily. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Nah, I'm good" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "I can't wait for us to win" Said Dullah. "Yeah" Said Snags. "We will see about that" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah we will" Said Pete. "Yeah right, there's only one of you left, this will be a piece of cake" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"Yep" Said Dullah. It seems Lady Lovely Locks is the only one left fighting Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah. Will she be able to win? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

When we last left off, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair, Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were fighting against Dullah, Snags and Duchess Raven Waves. However, it was only Lady Lovelylocks left.

"Ready to give up"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "I will never give up" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Wow, looks like you will lose" Said Dullah. "Yeah" Said Snags. "I won't lose" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, she will beat you even though we are tied up, Lady Lovelylocks will prevail" Said Pete.

"Yeah" Said Tracy. "Be quiet" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Make us" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah" Said Fair Hair. "I SAID, BE QUIET" Said Duchess Raven Waves. The battle then continued but Dullah, Snags and Duchess Raven Waves managed to tie up Lady Lovelylocks.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" Said Lady Lovelylocks angrily. "Oh wait, we already are, move out now, Dullah and Snags," Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Right" Said Dullah and Snags. "How are we going to get out of this"? Asked Pete. "We will, we just need to figure out a plan" Said Tracy.

"Yeah, we just need a plan in order to stop Duchess Raven Waves from taking your hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends" Yeah, I know" Said Lady Lovelylocks. Then, Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah went to Duchess Raven Waves' secret base.

"Now that you idiots are all tied up, I will tell you my plan" Said Duchess Raven Waves laughing to herself. "What is it"? Asked Pete angrily. "I'm going to cut up Lady Lovelylocks' hair, and then use it to take over the world" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"Yeah right" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Be quiet" Said Dullah. "Yeah" Said Snags. "You can't do a thing about it Lady Lovelylocks, you are tied up on a machine, and I will have the last laugh this time" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah right, we will get out of here" Said Tracy.

"Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah right" Said Dullah. "Yep" Said Snags. "Now, let's go get a snack and celebrate" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Then, Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah leave. "I can't believe we are stuck in here" Said Fair Hair.

"Yeah, I know" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "We will get out of here" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, and we will teach Duchess Raven Waves a lesson" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "I agree" Said Pete. "Yeah, but first, we have to get out of here" Said Tracy.

"We will figure a way out" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "We need to think of a full proof plan but we also need to hurry as well" said Fair Hair. "True" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Man, why doesn't Duchess Raven Waves just give up"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "Who knows" Said Pete.

Then, Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah showed up again. "Man, it feels so good to be on the winning side" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "I agree" Said Dullah. "Me too" Said Snags. "We will stop you" Said Tracy. "Yeah" Said Pete.

"Yeah right, you're tied up, what can you do"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "Yep, they can't do a thing" Said Snags. "Yep, what a shame for them" Said Snags. "So what's the plan"? Whispered Maiden Curly Crown.

"Well, we have Lady Lovelylocks distract Duchess Raven Waves and then, we try to get untied by making fun of Snags and Dullah" Whispered Pete. "That could work but we will see if they are fooled" Whispered Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "We have to try" Whispered Lady Lovelylocks.

What will happen and will Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair, Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends be able to escape? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

When we last left off, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were plotting a way to escape from Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah. The plan is to make fun of Snags and Dullah. Will it work? We will see right now.

"Hey Dullah and Snags, you are so stupid" Laughed Fair Hair. "Yeah' Said Pete. "HEY" Said Dullah angrily. "YEAH" Said Snags angrily. "Oh look at me, I'm Snags and Dullah and I have no brain" Laughed Lady Lovelylocks. "Yep" Said Tracy. "Quit making fun of us" Said Snags angrily. "Yeah" Said Dullah.

"Make us" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah' Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Snags, Dullah, don't let them distract you" Said Duchess Raven Waves. However, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends succeeded in getting Snags and Dullah over to them.

Then, they tricked Dullah and Snags into cutting them out. Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends then ran away. "GET BACK HERE" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily.

"Good thing making fun of Snags and Dullah worked" Said Pete. "Yep" Said Lady Lovelylocks. Then, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends managed to get out of Duchess Raven Waves' place.

This caused Duchess Raven Waves to get really mad at Dullah and Snags. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily to Snags and Dullah. "WELL, THEY KEPT MAKING FUN OF US" Said Dullah angrily. "YEAH" Said Snags. "You two always mess up my plans" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"THAT'S IT, SNAGS, WE ARE OUT OF HERE" Said Dullah. "GOOD, GET LOST YOU USELESS IDIOTS" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "GOOD, I HOPE YOUR PLAN FAILS" Said Dullah. "SHUT UP" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "MAKE ME" Said Dullah. "YEAH" Said Snags. Then, Dullah and Snags left angrily.

"Good, those idiots are gone" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Meanwhile, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were plotting revenge on Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah not knowing that Snags and Dullah had left Duchess Raven Waves.

"I'm so sick of Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah" Said Tracy. "All of us are, Tracy" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Well, at least we escaped" Said Fair Hair. "For now" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "We will make a plan to get revenge on them though" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

What will happen and will Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends plans work to get revenge on Duchess Raven Waves, Snags and Dullah? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Just to let you know, Chapter 15 will be the last chapter. Anyways, on with the story.

"That Duchess Raven Waves is always getting on my last nerves" Said Snags. "I agree, I know, how about we ruin her plan to take over the world" Suggested Dullah. "Sure, why not, she's been such a jerk to us anyways, so why not" Said Snags. "Then let's do it" Said Dullah.

So, Dullah and Snags, who are mad at Duchess Raven Waves, decided to go get revenge on her. In the meantime, Duchess Raven Waves was building a machine in order to destroy the others and take Lady Lovelylocks' hair.

"I will have your hair and take over this world, and after that, I will destroy Dullah and Snags" Said Duchess Raven Waves. In the meantime, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were plotting to ruin Duchess Raven Waves' plans.

"I have an idea, why don't we sneak in while Duchess Raven Waves is asleep and then destroy her machine" Suggested Tracy. "That should work, let's do it since I want to ruin her plans" Said Pete. "Same here" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Well, we will have to wait until nighttime rolls around in order to succeed" said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yep, but we will succeed, and I'm so tired of Duchess Raven Waves trying to take over the kingdom" Said Fair Hair. "All of us are, trust me" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

Then, it was nighttime and Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends went to Duchess Raven Waves' place and destroyed the machine that Duchess Raven Waves built. "That will teach her" Whispered Pete. "I agree" Whispered Lady Lovelylocks.

Then, the next morning. "MY MACHINE" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Also, Snags and Dullah went in and trashed Duchess Raven Waves' place as well and wrote a letter to Duchess Raven Waves saying you suck and I hope your stupid plan fails.

"Stupid Snags and Dullah sending me a letter like this and stupid Lady Lovelylocks and her friends probably did this too" Said Duchess Raven Waves to herself angrily. Now back to Lady Lovelylocks and her friends. "Ha, that's what Duchess Raven Waves gets" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"I agree, I'm glad we destroyed her machine and her plans to take over the world is failing" Said Fair Hair. "Same here" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. Then, Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends decided to go eat lunch at a sub place.

Little did they realize was that Duchess Raven Waves was on the way in disguise with scissors to try and cut off Lady Lovelylocks' hair once again. In the meantime … "Man, this sub place is good" Said Pete. "I agree" Said Tracy. Snags and Dullah also arrived at the sub place.

"What do you idiots want"? Asked Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah" Said Fair Hair. "We want revenge on Duchess Raven Waves" Said Snags. "Why"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "It's because she kicked us out of her team and I want revenge on her as well" Said Dullah.

"Can we form an alliance, temporarily? Asked Snags. "Fine, but no funny business" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yeah, if you try anything, the alliance will be broken" Said Pete. "It's fine, we won't do anything, I just want to get revenge on Duchess Raven Waves" Said Snags. "Yeah" Said Dullah.

"Well, we will, let's come up with a plan" Said Tracy. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "How about we tie her up"? Suggested Dullah. "Yeah" Said Snags. "Sure, why not" Said Fair Hair. "Yeah, and then we laugh at her" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Ok, then it's settled we will tie her up and laugh at her, then we can try and destroy her" Said Dullah. "Sure" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "This will teach her" Said Snags.

What will happen and will Pete, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Fair Hair, Dullah, Snags, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends' plans succeed? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

When we last left off, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were going to get revenge on Duchess Raven Waves. "Let's get revenge on Duchess Raven Waves" Said Snags. "I agree" Said Dullah. "We will at night" Laughed Pete.

"I can't wait, this is what she gets for being a jerk" Said Snags. "Yeah, and for trying to cut my hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks. Then, nighttime rolled around. "It's time to put our plan into motion" Said Pete.

Little did Pete, Tracy, Fair Hair, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends realize is that Duchess Raven Waves was not going to be asleep, making their plan harder. "Great, Duchess Raven Waves isn't asleep" said Lady Lovelylocks.

"I know, this sucks" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Well, we can still sneak in and try a sneak attack" Suggested Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Well, why not, let's try it" Said Pete. Then, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends tried a sneak attack.

However, Duchess Raven Waves noticed them anyways. "Great, we got caught" Said Snags. "So, you thought you can catch me, too bad that it didn't work for you" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "So what, we are going to stop you from trying to take my hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"Yeah" Said Fair Hair. "I'll be able to take all of you out" said Duchess Raven Waves. "Good luck trying to take all 12 of us including my friends out" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "Yeah, it's too bad so sad" Said Snags. "Looks like your plans will fall apart" Laughed Dullah. "Shut up" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"Make us" Said Dullah. "Yeah' Said Snags. Then, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends continued fighting against Duchess Raven Waves. "Give up" Said Fair Hair. "I agree, considering you're outnumbered, Duchess Raven Waves" Said Tracy.

"So what, I will have that hair and take over the world" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Sure you will, not" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "You might as well give up" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Nah" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Then, the battle continues. Duchess Raven Waves got tied up after a while.

"GREAT" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Looks like you lose" Laughed Maiden Curly Crown. "Yep" Laughed Snags . "LET ME OUT" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Nah, we are good, too bad so sad for you" Said Pete. "It's a shame indeed" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "I will get out of here" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"Sure, you will, not" Said Tracy. "This is great, now it's payback time Duchess Raven Waves" Said Snags. "I'll show you" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "What can you possibly do, considering you're all tied up"? Asked Dullah. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "I will get out of here and when I do, all of you will pay" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

However, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends all ignored her anyways. What will happen and will Duchess Raven Waves break free? Find out in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time, Duchess Raven Waves got tied up by Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Let me out" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "Nah, we are good" Said Pete. "Why would we let you out"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "I agree" Said Tracy.

"I will break free and take over the world with your hair Lady Lovelylocks" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Sure you will" Said Lady Lovelylocks. "You can't even get out of there" Said Fair Hair. "You may as well give up" Said Dullah. "True" Said Snags.

"I will get out of here you just wait" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Ooh, we are so scared" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "I agree, you can't stop all 12 of us" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "I will stop all of you" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Sure you will, you're just pathetic" Said Dullah.

"Take that back" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "No" Said Dullah, "THAT DOES IT" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. She then breaks free from being tied up. "You are all going to pay" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "You're the one who is going to pay for everything" Said Pete.

"I agree, and for being a jerk" Said Snags. "I don't care" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "You'll care when we send you to jail" said Fair Hair. 'I don't think I'll go to jail" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah right, you will be going to jail" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"We will see about that" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Just try and fight all 12 of us" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "I agree you'll just lose anyways" Said Tracy.

Then, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends all fought against Duchess Raven Waves. "I will destroy all of you" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "No you won't" Said Snags. "You think I'm bluffing"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves.

"There's 12 of us, you honestly think you can take out all of us at once"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "I will defeat you this time" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Sure you will, you're so pathetic anyways" Said Pete. "I agree" Said Tracy. "Shut up" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily.

"Nah, why don't you, worthless former boss" Said Snags. "I agree" Said Dullah. "SHUT UP" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily. "Make me" Said Snags. "Yeah" Said Dullah. "I will get rid of you two first" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Sure you will" Said Snags. "Ooh, we are so scared" Said Dullah.

Then, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks and Lady Lovelylocks' friends continued to battle against Duchess Raven Waves. However, she tied up most of them except Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks. "Great, we got tied up" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"I know" Said Fair Hair. "Ha, now it's just you, Tracy and Pete, Lady Lovelylocks. "So what"? Asked Lady Lovelylocks. "The point is, you are all going down" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Oh yeah, they will still stop you" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "I agree" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"Sure, whatever" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Will Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks be able to stop her since all their other friends are tied up? Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

In the last chapter, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends were fighting against Duchess Raven Waves. However, the majority of them got tied up and only Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovelylocks were left fighting Duchess Raven Waves.

"Ready to give up"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "No, we will still win" Said Pete. "Sure you will, I will take over the world, the kingdom and get Lady Lovelylocks' hair" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah right, you are not going to take my hair" Said Lady Lovelylocks.

"We will see about that" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "They will win" Said Snags who was tied up. "Yeah" Said Dullah. "Sure they will, not" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "We will destroy you" Said Tracy. "Try it" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

Then, Tracy, Pete and Lady Lovelylocks tried to beat Duchess Raven Waves. However, they got tied up anyways. "Ha, ha, ha, all of you are tied up" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "You won't take over the world" Said Fair Hair. "Too late for that" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

Then, she tried cutting Lady Lovelylocks' hair. However, Duchess Raven Waves dropped her scissors. "Great" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Too bad so sad worthless former boss" Laughed Snags. "SHUT UP" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Nah, we are good" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

"Whatever, I have a machine that will destroy all of you and I will take over the world" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "No you won't" Said Pete. "You can't do anything" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "We will stop you" Said Dullah. "Nope" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"I can't believe we are trapped in here" Said Tracy. "Well, we will come up with a plan to get out of here" Whispered Pete. "What are you talking about"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "None of your business" Said Fair Hair. "Yeah" Said Maiden Curly Crown.

"Well whatever, the machine is almost ready to destroy you jerks" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah sure, we will get free and win" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "Yeah Right" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

What will happen and will Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends be able to come up with a plan? Find out in the next chapter which will be the final one.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final chapter of the Lady Lovelylocks story. Anyways …. Last time, Duchess Raven Waves captured Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends.

However, Duchess Raven Waves didn't realize that the cops were on the way to arrest her. "Soon, you fools will bow before me" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Yeah right, don't make us laugh" Said Pete. "You think I'm bluffing"? Asked Duchess Raven Waves. "We aren't scared of you" Said Fair Hair.

"You better, be you are all going to be destroyed as soon as this machine hit's 100%" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Snags. "Shut up Snags aka worthless idiot" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "Make me stupid" Said Snags "SHUT UP" Said Duchess Raven Waves.

"You shut up" Said Snags. "Yeah, we are getting tired of you" Said Tracy. "Nobody cares" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Then, the machine almost hit 100%. "It's almost at 100%" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "LET US OUT" Said Lady Lovelylocks angrily.

"Make me, and after I destroy your pathetic friends, I will take your hair and take over the world" Laughed Duchess Raven Waves. "I don't think so" Came a voice. It was none other than the cops. "WHAT, WHO CALLED THE COPS"? Demanded Duchess Raven Waves.

"I did" Laughed Pete. "YOU IDIOTS" Said Duchess Raven Waves. "That's you" Said Dullah. "I agree" Said Maiden Curly Crown. "You're under arrest Duchess Raven Waves" Said The Cops. "I don't think so" Said Duchess Raven Waves. She then used smoke to try and escape.

"GET BACK HERE" Said Most of the police. The other few police officers freed Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Thanks for freeing us" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "Yeah" Said Tracy.

"No problem, now, let's go stop Duchess Raven Waves" Said the Cops. "Right" Said Maiden Curly Crown. Then, The Cops, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends went after Duchess Raven Waves who was frantically running.

"Get back here" Said Tracy. "Make me, I will escape and take over this world" Said Duchess Raven Waves. Duchess Raven Waves was about to escape. However, Maiden Curly Crown got in her way.

Then, the cops, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends all caught up as well. "Nooooooooooo" Shouted Duchess Raven Waves. "You're coming with us" Said The Cops. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Duchess Raven Waves angrily.

"I'm glad we finally stopped her plot" Said Pete. "Me too" said Fair Hair. "Let's go get some pizza" Suggested Lady Lovelylocks. "Sure, why not" Said Lady Lovelylocks' friends. "I can't wait for Pizza" Said Snags. "Me neither" Said Dullah.

So, Pete, Fair Hair, Tracy, Maiden Curly Crown, Snags, Dullah, Lady Lovelylocks, and Lady Lovelylocks' friends got pizza and celebrated after their victory over Duchess Raven Waves and she was locked in prison. The end.


End file.
